The Legend Of The Tiger Penguin
Snakesy1 and his brother Weirdal6 were on a journey. A journey to find the tiger penguin. They had heard of the myth, and saw something orange with stripes move in the night. They went to investigate. Chapter 1: Finding the Tiger Snakesy1 said, "Weirdal6, are you sure about this? I have read a lot of books about tigers, and they aren't friendly!" "Nonsense! Everyone knows its a tiger penguin we are hunting!" As they hopped into their boat, they thought they heard a howl, but just ignored it and went on. When they got about a mile from CP island, they saw a storm on the horizon. 'That doesn't look good," Snakesy said. "I have to agree with you," said weirdal6. As they went toward the Island of the Tiger, the wind picked up. They heard howling noises. Soon, it started pouring rain. Then, it happened. The wind picked up the boat, and threw it and the two brothers into the water. Chapter 2: Surviving the storm "Hurry! We have to swim fast and get to the island before our feathers are ripped clean off!" Snakesy said. "I'm more worried about my head getting blown off!" said Weirdal6. As they swam against the waves, they noticed a current. A current leading straight into a cave in the island. THey rode the current. When they got into the cave, they knew that had to set up camp. In silence, Snakesy went and made a fire using rocks, and weirdal6 fished. When they were cooking, Weirdal6 said, "We have to find the tiger soon. I know it will run away." "The tiger? Lets live the night first!" said Snakesy1. Then, they heard it. A growl. And claws scraping the ground. It was just like the legend they had heard. It seemed to be the spirit of the Leopard Penguin, guardian of the Tiger. Chapter 3: The leopard "We mean no harm, just let us go, please!" cried weirdal6. "Silence, you fat ignorant penguin! What are you doing here? Tell me now!" said the spirit in an eerie, loud, soft, quiet, and sadistic voice. It made their spines chill. "We are from CP island, and we have come to see the Tiger Penguin," said snakesy1, in a choking, horrified voice. "Oh yes, yes, that is what? Well, many have attempted this trip. They always turn back, or get lost in sea. You have survived, now haven't you? Well, let me see what I can do about this," hissed the spirit. "Please, PLEASE DON'T HARM US! I only wanted to see if the myth is true!" cried weirdal6. "SILENCE!" Screamed the spirit, while at the same time knocking the penguin across the room. he hit the wall with a thud. THUD. "So, you came to see if the Tiger Penguin existed, if this was home of the ninjas, if Sensei had been born here, and if I existed? Well, I do! We do! Tiger and I. This is in fact, a place for ninjas. Sensei did, in fact, live here. We have a dojo. Now have I changed your mind?" hissed the spirit. "Yes, you have. Now, can I meet the Tiger, and become a ninja?" said snakesy1. "Ninja, sure, Tiger, no. Unless, you become a ninja, and well, beat me in a ninja fight. And I guarantee the only training you've had is some Card-Jitsu. Well, we mean business here." said the spirit in a normal voice. " I will train you, and your fat brother, and make you ninjas. Good luck, and you are going to need a night of sleep. Now sleep." Chapter 4: Ninjas "today, you will become Ninjas. My name is Leopard. I hope you had a good night of sleep, because I am going to show you your new place to stay at, our special Dojo. Prepare to be learned!" said Leopard. "I am ready for this!" said Weirdal6 and Snakesy1 at the same time. "Good. Here is our dojo." All of the sudden, they were in a different room. The dojo was amazing. It was huge, with several rooms, Ninjas flying, young penguins training, and flowers, decorations, a gong, suits, belts, and everything. On a big platform sat the tiger penguin, groomed, and a fiery orange with black stripes. He was majestic. "That is Tiger. Now, on to teaching. Today, you will learn to be ninjas. Test one: break this board, and do it fast." Snakesy1 stepped up. He struck the board with amazing speed. He snapped the board in half, and it was an even cut. Next, Weirdal6 stepped up. He was slower, and it wasn't as clean a cut, but he broke it nonetheless. "Good. Now, you will learn agility. Run around this room as fast as you can, then stop, then kick this board." Leopard said. Snakesy1 did it perfectly. Weirdal6 also did well. "Good! Good! Snakesy1, you are made for this! Weirdal6, you are good too!" leopard said. "Now, the final part of this: quietness. Secrets. You will try to take our friend, Stork's, wallet. Then you will give it back. Good luck." Snakesy1 tried it, and actually did it. Stork didn't realize anything. Weirdal6 bumped into him. "Dang, you wanna-be ninjas! I am tired of this! Try again!" Stork yelled. Weirdal6 tried again, and did it successfully. "Now, its time." Leopard said. Chapter 5: Facing (or Acing) Leopard "You will fight me, and you had better win." Leopard said. Snakesy1 stepped up. "First, Snakesy1, tell me what this has done to you, this training." "It has made me stronger, and braver." "Good. Attack." Snakesy1 jumped into the air and came down upon Leopard. Leopard tried to move fast, but he couldn't move fast enough. Leopard hit the ground, and bounced up. He moved fast through the room, knocking snakesy1 into the air. Before he hit the ground, Leopard hit him. While snakesy1 was in the air, he grabbed a stick hanging on the wall. Quickly, Leopard grabbed one. On and on they fought, until Snakesy1 saw a chance to strike. HE took it, and took down Leopard. "You think you have won, do you? No, no, you haven't." said Leopard. Leopard vanished. In seconds, Snakesy1 was on the ground. He couldn't see him. Snakesy1 thought, and knew that h had to use his other senses. He listened for movement. He shot his flipper into the air, and it nailed Leopard. Leopard was down. "I surrender. You have earned Ninja status. Nice fight, Snakesy1." Leopard said. Weirdal6 stepped up. It was a brawl. Leopard just about had Weirdal6, when he did something unimaginable. He hopped up and did a backflip onto Leopard. Leopard was down. "You win too. Great job, you fat penguin." Leopard said. He handed them their suits. Chapter 6: Tiger They went to Tiger. "Yes, you have won, eh? Cool. So, what's up, yo? I mean, you just put Leopard into the ground. Now, you probably want to go back to CP Island. Or maybe not. Its your choice." "I am staying here!" Said Snakesy1 and Weirdal6 at the same time. "Good!" Tiger said. "Welcome to Tiger Island." THE END A sockpuppets411/snakesy1 production Category:Stories